No me olvides
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Hay personas que pasan desapercibidas en el Mundo Mágico o, peor, que son olvidadas. Es el momento de tenerlas en cuenta, de que estas personas hablen y cuenten su historia. O un pedazo de ella. [Recopilación de drabbles sobre personajes olvidados - COMPLETA]
1. Olive Hornby - ¿y por qué no?

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Título:** No me olvides.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Sinopsis:** Hay personas que pasan desapercibidas en el Mundo Mágico o, peor, que son olvidadas. Es el momento de tenerlas en cuenta, de que estas personas hablen y cuenten su historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Recopilación de historias. Todas tienen 155 palabras.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **I. ¿Y POR QUÉ NO?**

 **Olive Hornby.**

Los niños son crueles.

Las niñas, más.

Pero nunca lo habría creído de ella. Olive Hornby no parecía una niña cruel. No al principio. Era una chica bajita, agradable con todos, con rostro aniñado, sonrisa encantadora, ojos azules y cabello rubio tostado. Todo eso la convertía en un ángel salido de la nada. El ángel de Ravenclaw.

Todos a su paso quedaban embobados, incluso los de la Casa de las serpientes. Era como un hechizo. Era mucho peor.

Myrtle fue la primera en descubrir la verdad detrás de su belleza antinatural.

Olive era alguien cruel.

Olive no tenía corazón.

O eso es lo que pensaría alguien que sufre bajo sus insultos venenosos, sus miradas asesinas, sus maldiciones punzantes y sus infinitos ataques.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó un día entre lágrimas escondida en el baño de chicas. Olive solo la miraba, ni una mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro perfecto.

—¿Y por qué no?


	2. Olive Hornby - diversión

**Palabras:** 155.

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **II. DIVERSIÓN.**

 **Olive Hornby.**

La sala común estaba repleta de estudiantes, como era normal. La mayoría tenían la cabeza escondida en un libro enorme, otros hacían los deberes o adelantaban trabajo, mientras que unos pocos charlaban en voz baja en un rincón.

Entre esos últimos estaba Olive Hornby. No charlaba ni seguía la conversación, simplemente estaba ahí. Con la mirada perdida y sumergida en sus pensamientos. O así fue hasta que una chica, un año más pequeña, le preguntó que que iba a hacer esas vacaciones.

No necesitó pensárselo mucho. Una pequeña sonrisa, que ocultaba cientos de secretos, apareció en su pequeño rostro. Sus compañeras también sonrieron. Eran sonrisas de resignación. Olive no iba a cambiar nunca.

—Voy a quedarme aquí.

Se mordió el labio y miró por todos los estudiantes que estaban allí. La razón por la que iba a quedarse en Navidad no se encontraba en la sala. No importaba. Sabía dónde se escondía.

—Voy al baño.


	3. Olive Hornby - no vas a ganar

**Palabras: 155.**

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **III. NO VAS A GANAR**

 **Olive Hornby.**

—¡Olive Hornby!

La aludida paró en seco y puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que la gente gritara, pero más odiaba que llamaran su atención de esa forma. ¿Se podía ser más vulgar?

Se volvió de mala gana buscando en su cabeza el nombre de la persona que había osado molestarla en mitad de un pasillo cargada con libros y sumamente agotada. No necesitó averiguarlo porque allí no había nadie.

Como siempre.

Ni un alma. Frunció el ceño y, no sin dificultad, sacó la varita. Allí no había _nada_ que pudiera herirla.

Con la muerte de Myrtle, Olive se había acostumbrado a esos sobresaltos. Nunca la veía, pero estaba allí dispuesta a amargarle su estancia en Hogwarts.

—No vas a ganarme, _Myrtle_ —escupió su nombre como si se tratara de algo sumamente asqueroso. Guardó la varita y reanudó su camino.

 _"Solo hay que tenerle miedo a los vivos, los muertos ya no pueden hacerte nada"._


	4. Caradoc Dearborn - elecciones

**Palabras: 155.**

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **IV. ELECCIONES.**

 **Caradoc Dearborn.**

—Dearborn, Caradoc.

El Gran Comedor quedó momentáneamente en silencio. Todos los alumnos tenían sus ojos puestos en ese niño canijo, bajito y de pelo revoltoso que se sentaba en el taburete. Estaba nervioso, todos lo notaban y lo entendían. Era un momento especial.

El sombrero seleccionador no tardó en dar su veredicto.

La Casa de las Serpientes gritó victoriosa.

Caradoc no reaccionó. Solo fue arrastrado a la mesa entre sonrisas y aplausos. Tuvo una bienvenida calurosa, pero no lo notó. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No lo esperaba.

No estaba decepcionado, como después le preguntarían sus padres. Solo sorprendido. ¿Cómo sería su futuro rodeado de Serpientes? No lo sabía, pero estaba listo para comprobarlo.

La vida lo iba a poner a prueba. El sombrero seleccionar se lo había dicho, en Slytherin podía triunfar, solo tenía que tener cuidado con sus actos porque estos iban a marcar su destino. Un destino de gloria o un destino incierto.


	5. Caradoc Dearborn - Helena

**Palabras:** 155.

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **V. HELENA.**

 **Caradoc Dearborn.**

El entrenamiento había sido más duro de lo normal. De ese partido dependía que ganaran o no la Copa de Quidditch, pero ese no era el problema principal de la Casa Slytherin. Si las serpientes no habían vuelto a ser las mismas, se debía a la división interna, no a un juego de niños.

En Slytherin estaban los que apoyaban abiertamente a los mortífagos y los que no querían saber nada de la guerra. Los que querían mantenerse neutrales.

Sí. Caradoc estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Estaba sufriendo otro tipo de guerra. Una personal. No apoyaba a los mortífagos ni a sus ideales. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía el valor de ir gritando su opinión. No era un suicida, gracias.

—¡Car!

Y ahí estaba ella.

El verdadero motivo por el que se mantenía neutro y no se unía a la Orden. ¿Para qué mentirse? En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

—Helena.

O eso creía.


	6. Caradoc Dearborn - destino

**Palabras: 155.**

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VI. DESTINO**

 **Caradoc Dearborn.**

Entrar en la Orden del Fénix fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que Caradoc tuvo que tomar en la vida. Pero no se arrepiente, no puede hacerlo. Está en su sangre luchar por lo que siempre ha querido: un mundo mejor. Hacer lo contrario es engañarse. El sombrero se lo dijo años atrás, podía alcanzar la grandeza o caer en el olvido.

O lo que es lo mismo: podía dejarse llevar o arriesgarse.

Y él había elegido el riesgo.

Si lo hubiera elegido antes, quizá Helena estaría viva y no habría muerto por los errores de sus padres. No habría muerto en manos de esos monstruos.

Helena era su amuleto, cada vez que saliera a luchar, lucharía en su recuerdo. Honraría su amor creando un mundo donde ningún niño tendría que preocuparse por los prejuicios de sangre.

Un mundo de iguales.

—Caradoc, ponte. Vamos a sacarnos una foto —todos, sonrientes, se apretujaron—. ¡Vosotros, Merlín!


	7. Aidan Lynch - snitch

**Palabras:** 155.

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VII. SNITCH**

 **Aidan Lynch**

Aidan era el menor de cuatro hermanos y el más pequeño de toda su familia. En consecuencia, siempre estaba en medio de todas las peleas, de cualquier juego estúpido o tontería que se le ocurriera a alguna de las cabezas huecas que tenía por hermano o primo. Como ese día.

Ese fatídico día.

No era fatídico para él como todos esperaban. Aidan podía tener solo diez años y haber tocado una escoba en contadas ocasiones, pero no era tonto. A veces, la suerte le sonreía.

Como ese día.

Maravilloso día.

—No puede ser.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

No lo era. Aidan había estado asustado durante todo el juego y gritando mentalmente que nunca más tocaría una escoba cuando ocurrió. Una pequeña bola dorada se cruzó en su camino y cuando Aidan quiso darse cuenta estaba rodeado por sus hermanos y primos con la boca abierta.

Tenía la snitch.

Y el corazón en la garganta.


	8. Aidan Lynch - mundial

**Palabras:** 155.

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VIII. MUNDIAL**

 **Aidan Lynch**

Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver con todo lujo de detalles la cara de su familia cuando les informó de que había sido seleccionado como buscador en el equipo Nacional Irlandés y que jugaría en el próximo mundial. Eran caras de alegría, de sorpresa y de orgullo.

Su familia siempre había creído en él. Incluso en ese estúpido juego donde atrapó su primera snitch sabían que se convertiría en un jugador profesional con el tiempo.

Él no lo había creído.

Si abría los ojos, ahí estaba. Rodeado de miles de personas en el campo de juego. No sabía que iba a pasar. Iba a darlo todo como siempre. Si Viktor Krum le arrebataba la snitch, él tendría otra oportunidad en otro partido. El mundo no iba a acabarse para él ese día, ¿no?

—¡Lynch! —le gritó el capitán mientras el estadio estallaba en gritos sin sentido—. ¡Escuchad, panda de ineptos...!

Solo podía sonreír.

Y volar.


	9. Aidan Lynch - accidente

**Palabras:** 155.

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **IX. ACCIDENTE.**

 **Aidan Lynch**

Dolía.

No dolía.

—¡Está despertando!

¿Esa era su madre?

—Aidan, cariño.

—Por favor, apártense —de repente todo el dolor cesó, estaba en una nube y seguramente era por culpa del sanador que estaba casi encima de él haciendo florituras con la varita. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No podía recordarlo—. Todo está en orden, señora Lynch.

Su madre, ahora estaba seguro de que era ella, se echó a llorar de alivio. Suponía que era de alivio. Él no se sentía de ninguna forma.

—Necesita reposo —ese era el sanador de nuevo, esta vez lo escuchaba a la distancia como si no estuviera justo a su lado, ¿qué clase de hechizo había usado en él?—. Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas son cruciales para dictaminar si hay algún daño interno.

—Pero...

—¿Esto afectará a su juego?

Y ahí lo recordó. El mundial, la gente gritando, Viktor, la snitch a centímetros de distancia y el jodido amago de Wronski.


	10. Michael Corner - lo que necesitaba

**Palabras:** 155.

 **Advertencia:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **X. LO QUE NECESITABA**

 **Michael Corner.**

Era increíble. Harry Potter estaba allí dándoles órdenes cuando no había estado en todo el curso y, por lo tanto, no sabía nada de lo que habían tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, para ayudar a los más pequeños y para fastidiar a los hermanos Carrow.

¿Cómo se atrevía a venir aquí y decirles que se marcharan?

No tenía derecho, daba igual si era el elegido para acabar con innombrable, ellos se habían dejado el alma en mantener al colegio a salvo. No iban a irse ahora, iban a luchar y, si era inevitable, morir pero con la sensación de haber contribuido a un mundo mejor.

O por lo menos eso es lo que quería; _lo que necesitaba_.

—No vamos a ninguna parte.

Todos asintieron. Potter ya no tenía poder sobre ellos, nadie en realidad. Y mucho menos él, porque Michael solo era un peón, pero uno que iba a dar guerra hasta el último minuto.


	11. Michael Corner - un mundo mejor

Palabras: 155.

Advertencia: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XI. UN MUNDO MEJOR**

 **Michael Corner.**

La última batalla.

Realmente lo había sido.

Y estaba vivo.

Podría sonreír como un desquiciado e incluso besar el suelo porque había sobrevivido, pero no lo hizo. No porque no se viera con las fuerzas -las tenía, maldita sea, ¡habían ganado!-, es que se podía palpar en el aire la muerte, el dolor y la pérdida, no sería justo fingir que nadie había perdido a alguien o que nadie había matado para vivir.

No sería justo parecer feliz, ¿verdad?

—¡Michael!

O no.

Porque en cuanto Michael reconoció a Anthony todo dejó de importar: la tristeza, el dolor o las pérdidas porque estaban ahí: sanos y salvos, en los brazos del otro; en casa. Habían ganado, el reino del terror de los mortífagos había acabado, ¿por qué no iba a tener derecho a ser feliz por ello, maldita sea? Los caídos habían luchado para que los supervivientes pudieran vivir.

Pudieran amar.

Pudieran crear un mundo mejor.


	12. Michael Corner - sin final

Palabras: 155.

Advertencia: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XII. SIN FINAL**

 **Michael Corner.**

—Corner, Michael.

—Muchas gracias, directora.

La directora le sonrió y sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir. Michael bajó del estrado improvisado con el diploma en su mano derecha, con una sonrisa decorando sus duras facciones y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas. Lo había conseguido, todos lo habían conseguido.

No solo habían sobrevivido a la guerra, sino que habían sobrevivido a Hogwarts.

Muchos estaban asustados por el futuro, Michael no era uno de ellos. En cuanto tuviera sus ÉXTASIS, se marcharía junto a su novio a Estados Unidos y allí iniciarían la vida que habían planeado esos meses, la que se habían ganado tras la guerra.

No más malos recuerdos, no más pesadillas, solamente ellos dos y el futuro.

—Somos libres, Anthony

—Lo somos.

Se besaron y salieron del Gran Comedor rodeados por otros estudiantes. Hogwarts fue el principio, uno duro y lleno de baches, pero no el final.

El final no existía.


	13. Fleamont Potter - burlas y hechizos

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XIII. BURLAS Y HECHIZOS.**

 **Fleamont Potter.**

Fleamont no era un niño problemático o por lo menos hasta que cursó su segundo año. Sus padres estaban muy contentos con su rendimiento a pesar de su corta edad, ya podían imaginárselo siendo un empresario prometedor, un miembro respetado del Wizengamot o un maestro en pociones vistas sus notas.

Por eso no podían ocultar su horror cuando recibieron una lechuza de la junta directiva donde se les informaba que su hijo había sido castigado unas diez veces en la primera semana.

No daban crédito. No podía tratarse de su pequeño. Se trasladaron a Hogwarts para hallar a su hijo sentado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha totalmente avergonzado o, quizá y esperaba Merlín que no fuera así, enfadado por ser castigado por algo que no lo merecía.

—Fleamont, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Lo que tenía que pasar.

—¿Has hechizado a tus compañeros?

—¡Se estaban burlando de mí!

O un buen duelista, quien sabe.


	14. Fleamont Potter - retos y pociones

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XIII. RETOS Y POCIONES.**

 **Fleamont Potter.**

Euphemia era de una belleza salvaje, pensó embobado. Llevaba quince minutos peleándose con su cabello para sujetarlo con una coleta y un par de hechizos de fijación sin conseguirlo. Fleamont no estaba seguro si era debido a los vapores de la poción que estaban preparando o que el cabello de Euphemia tenía vida propia, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Y era algo increíble, nunca se despistaba en Pociones.

Nunca, _nunca_.

Estuvo casi toda la hora pensando en el cabello alborotado de su compañera y en como ayudarla a que no tuviera más problemas con él. Ese día no consiguió sacar la máxima nota de la clase. Incluso, perdió un par de puntos de su Casa, pero no le importunó porque tenía un propósito nuevo y no era otro que averiguar como domar el cabello de Euphemia. No porque quisiera ganarse su simpatía, sino porque le encantaban los retos.

Y como todo Gryffindor, lo conseguiría.


	15. Fleamont Potter - futuro y decisiones

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XV. FUTURO Y DECISIONES.**

 **Fleamont Potter.**

Fleamont Potter tenía un objetivo. Y siempre que tenía uno, lo conseguía, pero esta vez era diferente. No se estaba jugando ser el mejor maestro en pociones o el respeto de los magos, sino el corazón de Euphemia. ¿Quién le habría dicho, años antes, que acabaría enamorado de la chica que le inspiró a elaborar la poción que lo hizo famoso?

El destino existía, mas no quería decir que estuviera de su parte todos los días en todo momento. Fleamont estaba seguro de que hoy era el día en que iba a fallarle la suerte.

—¿Fleamont?

 _Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, ¿cuándo ha aparecido? ¡¿cuánto tiempo llevo en las nubes?!_

Euphemia le miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes como si fuese la cosa más curiosa que hubiera visto en todo el día. Fleamont se sentía como algo rozando lo espeluznante.

Euphemia sonrió.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Una taza de té?

Era legeremante, otra explicación no había.


	16. Rita Skeeter - despedida

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XVI. DESPEDIDA.**

 **Rita Skeeter.**

 _Despedida._

Era una palabra desagradable. Se sentía como una puñalada directa en el estómago, si supiera como era la sensación. Pero estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo, no con ella misma, por supuesto, sino con aquellos monstruitos que habían decidido echarla de su propio proyecto.

Si eran tan buenos, sabrían describirle la sensación.

 _Despedida._

Era inconcebible. Impensable. Inimaginable. ¡Intolerable! ¿¡Cómo se atrevían esos malditos sangre pura que no habían hecho otra cosa que burlarse de ella durante todos estos años!? ¿¡Cómo podían arrebatárselo!?

—Señorita Skeeter, preocúpese por sus ÉXTASIS y deje a los más jóvenes el periódico.

—No es un juego, ¡es algo serio!

—¿De verdad? —le cuestionó el director—. ¿Esto es serio?« _¡Atención! ¡Atención! Leones y serpientes, ¿qué más saben hacer sus bateadores? Todo sobre la "unión" de Casas_ ».

Se mordió la lengua para no decir algo hiriente y dejó que el sabor amargo de la sangre inundara su paladar.

Un día, sería veneno.

Lo juraba.


	17. Rita Skeeter - exclusiva

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XVII. EXCLUSIVA.**

 **Rita Skeeter.**

 _«¡ROMANCE INDESEABLE! ¡El niño-que-vivió-para-ser-follado por el ex mortífago Draco Malfoy!»._

 _«_ _¿Está el pequeño mortífago Malfoy usando alguna poción de amor? ¡Todo sobre la "novia" del Elegido-para-ser-gay!_ _»._

Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro al ver el brillo malicioso en los ojos del nuevo redactor de _El Profeta_ que no se caracterizaba, según las malas lenguas, por ser una persona honesta o que entendiera la palabra intimidad. Había dudado de sus fuentes, claro.

Uno no podía fiarse nunca de nadie en un gobierno pro muggle. Pero ahora sabía que todavía había gente que valía la pena, Suckler era uno de ellos.

—Es...

—¿Maravilloso? ¿Espectacular? —se mordió el labio, no quería que ese imbécil pensara que estaba desesperada.

—¡Es la exclusiva! ¡Va a retumbar media Europa! —miró las fotos y sonrió cual maníaco.

Que ingenuo.

Pronto, lo tendría comiendo de su mano.

Todos probarían su veneno.


	18. Rita Skeeter - veneno

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XVIII. VENENO.**

 **Rita Skeeter.**

Le habían bastado unos pocos meses para convertirse en la imagen del sensacionalismo inglés. Mucha gente la odiaba todavía. Pero no eran importantes, no cuando sus noticias eran oro de duende en polvo codiciado hasta en la comunidad mágica estadounidense.

Sin embargo, no se podía comparar con las caras de todos aquellos que una vez la infravaloraron y la usaron cuando podían sacar provecho. Esas caras sí que valían oro y mucho más.

—Pienso que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo.

—Lo dudo, querido.

—No sería la primera vez que te pago...

—Oh, Lucius —se burló al notar que estaba a punto de perder la compostura. Era graciosísimo—. No me interesa, ¿qué más te da que tu hijo esté en mi punto de mira? ¿No eran mis noticias... ? ¿Cómo decías en el colegio? ¿ _Basura de mestiza podrida_?

Su veneno estaba haciendo efecto.

La vena hinchada en el cuello de Malfoy era la prueba.

Sonrió.

 _Todos caerían._


	19. Garrick Ollivander - sin miedo

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XIX. SIN MIEDO**

 **Garrick Ollivander.**

La oscuridad no le asusta como tampoco estar encerrado en una celda húmeda donde la magia negra se está haciendo hueco apagando el oxígeno, matándolo poco a poco con cada minuto que pasa. Quizá los bichos que la señorita Lovegood afirma ver y sentir deberían de ser suficiente para sentirse acongojado, pero no es así.

¿Qué importan unos bichos con nombres extraños?

¿Qué importa la oscuridad o la magia negra que consume el alma?

No le tiene miedo a ese monstruo al que todos temen o adoran.

Garrick Ollivander no tiene ningún problema con que su vida termine en una mazmorra porque por lo menos habrá hecho algo contra el señor tenebroso, aunque solo sea negarse a darle algo que no sabe donde está.

—¿Lo ve? —le preguntó con voz soñadora. Quería darle una sonrisa, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Si abría la boca, tosería y no pararía hasta ahogarse—. Hay luz, la luz nos rescatará.


	20. Garrick Ollivander - sin luz

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XX. SIN LUZ.**

 **Garrick Ollivander.**

No había luz.

La única luz que iban a ver era la de las varitas de sus captores cuando vinieran a por información, si es que no era la de la maldición mortal. No tendrían tanta suerte. Pero, no hizo ningún comentario. La chica podía aferrarse a ese vestigio de esperanza, si así lo deseaba.

No supo si habían pasado unas horas o unos segundos cuando le pareció ver un rayo de luz blanquecina. Se pasó la lengua por los labios agrietados mientras veía como la señorita Lovegood se incorporaba con una agilidad majestuosa y se agarraba de los barrotes.

 _Apártate_ , le habría gustado decirle, _es peligroso_.

No le salió la voz, estaba roto.

—¡Draco! —canturreó. Era el chico de los Malfoy, uno de sus captores—. ¿También eres un prisionero? Oh, ¿eso es agua? Qué dulce eres.

Y sí, el chico era un destello de luz, un anticipo de lo que ocurriría unas semanas después.


	21. Garrick Ollivander - sin cobardía

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXI. SIN COBARDÍA.**

 **Garrick Ollivander.**

 _La guerra había acabado._

Se había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que haría cuando todo terminara, cuando el nuevo gobierno se instalase y empezasen los proyectos para restaurar las zonas mágicas afectadas. ¿Irse lejos? ¿O permanecer y ayudar a aquellos que, como él, habían sufrido los estragos de la guerra?

La respuesta era fácil.

Esconderse no solucionaría nada, tenía que hacerse oír porque sus palabras, junto a la de otros, podían cambiar vidas, podían ofrecer segundas oportunidades.

Y si él estaba vivo, era gracias a los pequeños gestos.

Estos podían cambiar el mundo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

Eran un chico y una mujer. Los conocía bien, especialmente al chico.

—Solo quería darle las gracias, señor Ollivander.

Le costaba estar allí. Podía imaginar lo que estaría pensando en ese momento, lo que estaría temiendo. Cruzó la habitación y se acercó hasta él.

—Es gracias a ti que podemos tener esta conversación, jovencito.

 _Y había sobrevivido._


	22. Su Li - la prueba

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXII. LA PRUEBA.**

 **Su Li.**

Estaba muerta de miedo.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? No sabía absolutamente nada, a pesar de haber estado los dos últimos años estudiando todo que pudiera ser de interés. Cualquier cosa, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar la antigua magia sagrada japonesa en la _Biblioteca de las Sombras Perdidas_. No mucha gente podía decir lo mismo.

Sin embargo, se sentía insegura.

No importaba que hubiera recibido una de las cien lechuzas que se enviaba cada década desde el lugar más oscuro y peligroso del Ministerio. No importaba que la considerasen apta para examinarse. No, porque no sabía que hacer, porque iba a suspender e iba a convertirse en la decepción de su padre.

En la decepción del Mundo Mágico.

—¿Señorita Li?

Túnicas grises, sonrisas frías y una enorme puerta hielan su corazón.

—¿Sí? —su voz tiembla.

Un gesto.

—Es su turno.

Y antes de entrar, piensa que si ha sobrevivido una guerra, puede ser una _inefable._

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1\. La _Biblioteca de las Sombras Perdidas_ me la he inventado. Se supone que es un lugar prohibido que solo los elegidos por la magia antigua de Japón pueden acceder.

2\. No sé como son las túnicas de los inefables como tampoco como se examinan, así que me he tomado una serie de libertades. Hay una lista de acceso, el Departamento de Misterios envía una invitación a cien magos. Tienen un periodo de tiempo para prepararse. No hay temario, tienen que estudiar lo que crean conveniente. Solo quince serán elegidos.

3\. Esta información la estoy usando en mi longfic. Sí, Su Li es parte de él.


	23. Su Li - los secretos

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXIII. LOS SECRETOS.**

 **Su Li.**

Los inefables no son seres superiores. Son magos elegidos para guardar secretos, hacer experimentos peligrosos o investigaciones de moral cuestionable. Pero, por lo demás, eran funcionarios con un sueldo que iban a trabajar a diario para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Como los aurores.

O eso le gustaba pensar cuando tenía la mala fortuna de cruzarse con el Jefe de la unidad de atentados mágicos y le exigía, no sin amabilidad, si habían descubierto algo en la sangre de las víctimas, en las runas o en la Marca Tenebrosa de los cadáveres y Su, con su fría sonrisa y su túnicas gris, le respondía que era confidencial y que, si creía que podían ser de utilidad, sería el primero en enterarse.

Sí, magos normales con muchas responsabilidades.

—Atrape a esos terroristas, Jefe Potter. Esa es su única preocupación.

Y con secretos peliagudos.

¿Cómo iba a poner en peligro a los inefables por detalles insignificantes?

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1- Este drabble sí está enlazado con mi longfic. Pero la esencia se entiende sin necesidad de que os contextualice. Su es una inefable desde hace unos años y se comporta como tal. ¿Cómo un inefable va a dar detalles de su investigación para ayudar a un auror aunque este sea Harry Potter? IMPENSABLE.(?

2- Por si alguien se lo pregunta, el longfic no está disponible.


	24. Su Li - la lealtad

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXIV. LA LEALTAD.**

 **Su Li.**

La _Sala de las Tinieblas_ es cualquier cosa menos tenebrosa. Es un lugar acogedor del Departamento de Misterios, ya que no hay secretos o peligros ocultos, solo una mesa para inefables selectos. La primera vez que estuvo allí fue hace unos meses cuando, junto a uno de los veteranos, descifró un hechizo en uno de los tomos polvorientos de magia negra de los Lestrange.

Un hechizo que lo cambiaría absolutamente todo, que estaba vinculado con el caso de los ataques terroristas.

 _¿Y qué hace un inefable selecto cuando averigua eso?_

—Es peligroso.

—Pero si Potter tiene razón...

—¿De verdad vamos a creer a un mortífago?

Su Li permaneció en silencio y, por primera vez en años, se cuestionó su lealtad a los inefables, ¿de verdad era seguro guardar ese secreto? ¿no era mejor usarlo contra los terroristas como estaban haciendo ellos?

—¿Y usted, señorita Li? ¿Qué opina?

Era una trampa.

Una prueba de fe.

 _Ocultarlo._

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1- No me convence del todo esta tanda de historias, ¡no me ha dado tiempo a presentaros bien a mi Su Li, jo!

2- Y sí, este drabble también está vinculado a mi longfic, más concretamente a un capítulo que todavía no existe, pero que existirá, si Salazar así lo desea.(?


	25. Audrey Weasley - abrazo de oso

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXV. ABRAZO DE OSO.**

 **Audrey Weasley**.

Era en una mañana soleada, en un modesto apartamento, cuando su pequeña recibió la tan ansiada lechuza.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —una mata de rizos aterrizó en el centro de la cama, para la desgracia de su marido y para diversión propia—. ¡Ha llegado!

Su pequeña, feliz y sonriente, empezó a dar saltitos. Su marido se desperezó a su lado, parecía molesto, pero en realidad estaba tan entusiasmado como ellas.

—¿Abrazo de oso?

—Mamá... —se quejó, pero se acercó hasta ella para ser estrujada entre sus brazos. Permanecieron así unos minutos—. ¡Iré a Hogwarts!

Los dos se lanzaron una mirada significativa, mientra su pequeña empezaba a enumerar todo lo que necesitaba, desde una pareja de túnicas hasta una lechuza, porque era imprescindible para mantener el contacto.

—Pero levantaos, hay que ir de compras.

—Quedan seis meses.

Su hija puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación.

—Audrey.

—¿Sí?

—¿Un abrazo de oso?

Audrey sonrió divertida.


	26. Audrey Weasley - besos tiernos

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXVI. BESOS TIERNOS**

 **Audrey Weasley**.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No.

Percy enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su mujer y la apretó contra su cuerpo, intentando consolarla. Estuvieron en completo silencio. Sin saber muy bien que más hacer, le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

—¿De verdad?

—No estoy llorando —se quejó bajito, recibiendo un nuevo beso—. Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? —se rió contra su cabello. El olor a frutos del bosque inundó sus fosas nasales—. Me gusta besarte.

—¿No tienes que ir al Ministerio hoy?

—Hoy solo quiero estar contigo —le dio la vuelta con delicadeza, Audrey tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, pero no estaba llorando. Le acarició el rostro—. La veremos en Navidad.

Audrey asintió preocupada y Percy aprovechó ese momento para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz. Su mujer, sorprendida, le sacó la lengua.

—Eres muy infantil, Audrey.

—Y tú muy tonto.

Se abrazaron antes de desaparecerse de la estación.


	27. Audrey Weasley - cosas de magia

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXVII. COSAS DE MAGIA**

 **Audrey Weasley**.

Audrey trabajaba en una editorial, rodeada de mundos de fantasía, personajes y aventuras dispares y, a pesar de estar vinculada al Mundo Mágico, todavía había historias que la dejaban boquiabierta, que le hacían soñar despierta y trasnochar hasta terminar de leer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita.

Como muggle, muchos pensarían que era difícil entrelazar ambas vidas, pero no lo era. La magia no era una novedad, cuando conoció a Percy.

—¿Dónde están mis dos sobrinas favoritas?

No lo fue, porque su hermano era un mago. Nunca estuvo celosa, porque siempre pensó que si la magia había elegido a su familia, es porque tenía algo pensado para ella. Y eso eran sus niñitas, que estaban ya en Hogwarts, y ese hombre que amaba con locura.

—¿Le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa a _mami_?

Audrey creía en el destino porque, cuando se cruzó con Percy en esa librería, no fue casualidad que los dos quisieran el mismo libro. _Fue magia._


	28. Hestia Jones - fingiendo

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXVIII. FINGIENDO**

 **Hestia Jones**.

Las túnicas de auror descansan sobre la cama deshecha. Se siente desnuda, pero es incapaz de utilizarlas ahora. No importa que la guerra haya acabado, que hace meses que el Ministerio resurgió de sus cenizas o que el Mundo Mágico pueda necesitar a sus héroes de vuelta. No se siente capacitada de volver al trabajo o de fingir que todo está bien.

No lo está.

Nunca lo estará.

O sí, pero duda que sea pronto. No para ella.

—¿Hestia?

La chica abandona la habitación y sale a encontrarse con su hermano. La guerra no le ha arrebatado a su familia o a la gente que más aprecia, no en su totalidad, pero sí la esperanza de que el ser humano, muggle o mago, aprenda de sus errores, porque tiene la sensación, no puede quitársela de encima, de que esto no ha terminado.

—He traído el desayuno, ¿vamos afuera a tomarlo?

—Claro.

Fingir es lo correcto.


	29. Hestia Jones - radiante

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXIX. RADIANTE.**

 **Hestia Jones**.

Cinco años. Hestia no ha vuelto a ponerse las túnicas carmesí, ya que ha optado por vivir una temporada en el mundo muggle. Su hermano no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, pero acabó cediendo con la promesa de que no tardaría en volver a casa.

No ha vuelto.

No está huyendo, tampoco.

Sabe, a través de lechuzas y de los periódicos, que la sociedad mágica no ha aprendido la lección, pero no parece que vaya a ver una guerra o un levantamiento. No tiene que preocuparse de que un loco con máscara de hueso vaya a matar a su hermano o a sus sobrinos. Es un alivio.

Entra a la floristería donde trabaja y sonríe a su compañero.

—Hoy te veo diferente.

—Tonterías.

—Te ves como... —Hestia se dirige hasta el ramo de tulipanes que, si no recuerda mal, es para la señora Robinson—. Radiente, eso es.

—¿No es feliz?

Se verá feliz.

Algún día.


	30. Hestia Jones - rompiéndose

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXX. ROMPIÉNDOSE.**

 **Hestia Jones**.

Está asustada.

Han pasado once años y los problemas han resurgido. Hestia que, por fin, había dejado de pensar que la Sociedad Mágica iba de camino a una nueva guerra, se encuentra con todo lo contrario. El terrorismo ha aumentado considerablemente esos últimos meses, pero nunca había pensado que estuviera vinculado con la magia.

Pero lo está.

Y las pesadillas vuelven, repletas de serpientes viscosas, máscaras de hueso y olores nauseabundos, junto a la dolorosa verdad. Hestia tenía una bonita vida junto a Derek y la floristería, pero no puede mantenerse al margen. Nunca pensó que ocurriría, pero esa mañana, tras la lechuza de su hermano, recupera las túnicas carmesí del interior del armario.

No es una auror.

No lo será, pero es una bruja y tiene que luchar por los suyos, aunque no lo merezcan.

—Te quiero.

Le da un beso en la frente a Derek, llora y desaparece, sin despedirse.

Sin explicaciones.

¿Volverá?


	31. Dennis Bishop - no estés triste

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXI. NO ESTÉS TRISTE.**

 **Dennis Bishop**.

Dennis quiere ser adoptado por una familia amable, cariñosa y con dinero, para que así nunca le falten juguetes, ropa colorida ni carantoñas. Es lo que todo niño querría, no concibe una idea diferente. Pero sabe que tiene que tener mucha suerte y ser el niño más bueno del orfanato.

No ha tenido suerte, pero sí que ha conseguido lo segundo.

Las visitas son semanales, todos los viernes, sabe que son los viernes porque es el día que le dan a todos ropa más arreglada y un desayuno más copioso. Dennis siempre reza la noche de antes, esperando que alguien se apiade de él y le de muchos mimos y regalos. Amy cree que es una tontería, pero Dennis es feliz así.

O es feliz hasta que las visitas se marchan y él sigue allí.

—¿Una galleta? —le ofrece su amiga, como ofrenda.

Dennis se encoge de hombros, pero lo acepta.

—No estés triste, Dennis.


	32. Dennis Bishop - ¿jugamos?

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXII. ¿JUGAMOS?.**

 **Dennis Bishop**.

Amy es una buena amiga, un poco molesta y con las manos muy largas, pero una amiga que está ahí para jugar, comer galletas a escondidas o contarse historias inventadas de dos niños que no están en un orfanato y tienen poderes mágicos, como los héroes de los libros.

Amy es fantástica.

Y, si un viernes es elegido como el niño afortunado de tener una maravillosa familia, se llevará a Amy con él, solo tienen que buscar la forma de esconderla entre sus pocas pertenencias, ¿cubriéndola con una manta? ¿y si dice que es su muñeca?

Si tuviera poderes, todo sería mucho simple.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —está tumbado en la cama, se incorpora sonriente—. ¿Jugamos?

—¿A qué?

—No lo sé.

Los dos se echan a reír y, en un despiste, Amy inicia un nuevo juego. Este es fácil, solo tienen que correr y atraparse. Y vuelta a empezar. Felices y ajenos al peligro.


	33. Dennis Bishop - promesa de meñique

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXIII. PROMESA DE MEÑIQUE.**

 **Dennis Bishop**.

Este viernes no hay visitas.

Sin embargo, van a ir de excursión. Eso es una buena noticia. No es la primera que hacen, pero sí la primera donde Amy y Dennis van estar juntos e ir. Han hecho muchos planes: quieren bañarse en el río, quieren visitar alguna cueva o incluso cazar alguna ardilla para jugar con ella.

Están entusiasmados.

Y casi no pueden dormir de los nervios.

—Es nuestra primera aventura juntos.

—Cazaremos demonios.

—Lucharemos contra el mal.

Los dos se echaron a reír debajo de las sábanas, intentando que nadie más pueda escucharlos, no es plan de ser castigados y perder esa oportunidad de vivir su propia aventura.

—¿Amy? —susurra un rato después.

—Dime, Dennis.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre juntos.

Amy sonríe burlona. Le hace gracia la preocupación de su amigo, pero asiente. Los dos entrelazan sus dedos meñiques, es una promesa. Y las promesas de meñique nunca se rompen. Es ley.


	34. Lily Moon - pequeños descubrimientos

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXIV. PEQUEÑOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS.**

 **Lily Moon.**

Lilith Moon era una niña de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa con hoyuelos.

La viva imagen de su difunta madre.

Es caprichosa, mimada, pues obtiene todo aquello que quiere. También, astuta y precavida, como toda serpiente que se precie. Sabe donde está su lugar, y lo que tiene que hacer, sin que nadie se lo repita.

Es una chica que pasa desapercibida, que se mueve entre las sombras, y hace sus movimientos, aquellos que cree convenientes, en el momento apropiado. Es digna heredera de los Moon.

—Papá, ¿por qué no unirte a los mortífagos?

—Porque los Moon, hija, actúan por y para el mejor postor.

—¿No lo es el Señor Tenebroso?

—Riddle —le corrige—. Esta vez, no.

—¿El Ministerio?

Esa noche, días antes de que su cumpleaños, Lily descubre quiénes han sido los Moon durante generaciones: una red de espías y de contactos; y el papel que tendrán en esta guerra que se avecina.

—Paciencia, pequeña.


	35. Lily Moon - pequeños placeres

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXV. PEQUEÑOS PLACERES.**

 **Lily Moon.**

Desde que supo a que se dedicaba su familia, las lechuzas que iban y venían, habían tomado un carisma diferente. Tenían un valor especial. Sabía lo que eran, podía imaginar lo que decían o para lo que servían, tanto como que un día, sería ella quien las escribiría o las recibiría.

Sería la red de contactos.

La mano ejecutora.

Pero no hoy.

Esa mañana de julio, tenían un papel diferente para Lilith, pues recibiría una a su nombre, una especial, la de los ÉXTASIS.

—¡Papá!

Una lechuza común voló hasta posarse en su hombro. Estaba nerviosa, más de lo que estuvo cuando decidió preparar los exámenes en casa o supo quiénes de sus amigos habían caído en la guerra.

—¿Lilith?

No estaba escuchando. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en las palabras escritas con tinta en esa hoja de pergamino que se arrugaba entre sus dedos. Su padre se acercó, y sonrió.

—Lo has conseguido, pequeña.


	36. Lily Moon - pequeños negocios

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXVI. PEQUEÑOS NEGOCIOS.**

 **Lily Moon.**

Una lechuza blanca apareció en el Emporio. Lily acarició sus plumas y le ofreció una chuche, antes de dirigirse a su pequeña oficina, en la segunda planta.

Había dos cartas sin destinatario. Hacía tanto que se dedicaba a eso, que no dudó en abrir el sobre más oscuro. Leyó la carta con tranquilidad, mientras que, con un movimiento de varita, invocaba pluma y pergamino.

Su padre siempre le decía que, para hacer un buen trabajo, era esencial que dependiera exclusivamente de su memoria, que nunca se le ocurriera dejar por escrito su lista de contactos, los movimientos de sus clientes o cualquier elemento que pudiera poner a su familia, a su negocio, en un aprieto.

Lily había demostrado ser la mejor.

Incendió la carta, y envió la otra con las indicaciones correspondientes.

—Bien, pequeña —le sonrió a la lechuza, y garabateó una nota—. Llévale esto a tu amo.

La red se entretejía entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta trilogía de historias pertenece a _El fuego que consume nuestra alma: Recopilación de Escenas Extras._ Como curiosidad, el papel que le he dado a Lily Moon perteneció a Lisa Turpin, pero decidí cambiarlo cuando se sortearon los personajes.

 _El fuego que consume nuestra alma_ es un longfic NO disponible, está en producción.


	37. Dorcas Meadowes - Bobby

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling. La trama aquí presente tiene su origen en el universo creado en _Guerra_ , a manos de Ceci Tonks. Porque para mí es canon.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXVII. BOBBY**

 **Dorcas Meadowes**

Dorcas parpadeó confundida.

¿Por qué había tanta luz?

Intentó incorporarse, pero fue incapaz. Lejos de sentirse asustada, nunca le había gustado no saber qué estaba ocurriendo y una parte de ella sabía que algo andaba mal, estaba a gusto.

La luz no le incomodaba. Era casi como estar tumbada en el jardín de su casa, dejándose acariciar por los cálidos rayos de sol, mientras esperaba la hora del té.

¿Le gustaba la hora del té?

¿Estar en la casa de sus padres?

Ya no era una niña, sino una adulta con un apartamento muggle, preparándose para ser auror e involucrada en una guerra que le quedaba grande, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

El pánico fue como un manto de agua helada, pero no duró.

Escuchó un ladrido, y la luz volvió a acariciarla.

—¿Bobby?

Sin darse cuenta, al dejarse abrazar por _su infancia_ , volvió a sumergirse en la inconsciencia.


	38. Dorcas Meadowes - Desesperación

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling. La trama aquí presente tiene su origen en el universo creado en _Guerra_ , a manos de Ceci Tonks; porque para mí es canon.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXVIII. DESESPERACIÓN**

 **Dorcas Meadowes**

Dorcas dormía plácidamente.

Sirius era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo; de esa sábana que poco hacía para cubrir su belleza, enredada entre sus piernas y que descansaba en su abdomen, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Ese jodido pecho.

¿Cuántas horas había pasado _admirándolo_ con su lengua?

Extrajo un pitillo.

—¿Por qué no tú? —susurró—. Sería tan fácil...

No lo entendía.

No entendía por qué, a pesar de que su cuerpo se encendía solo con el recuerdo del de la chica, no era suficiente para olvidar esa quemazón en el pecho que le amenazaba con la locura.

No entendía por qué su cuerpo se retorcía desesperado por la necesidad de aparecerse en otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí, para _ver si ella estaba bien_.

—Maldita sea. —Tiró la colilla por la ventana y se giró hacia Dorcas, que le miraba preocupada—. ¿Qué?

—Ven aquí.

Y él fue, anhelando que la desesperación desapareciera.


	39. Dorcas Meadowes - Amigos

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling. La trama aquí presente tiene su origen en el universo creado en _Guerra_ , a manos de Ceci Tonks; porque para mí es canon.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **XXXIX. AMIGOS**

 **Dorcas Meadowes**

Miró a Frank con una ceja alzada.

—Eres cruel. —Le lanzó uno de los cojines, Dorcas lo esquivó y empezó a reír a carcajadas—. ¿Lo disfrutas? Traidora.

Eso no hizo más que intensificar su ataque de risa.

—Solo con el tuyo, guapo —bromeó, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima y fingía seriedad, aunque no le quedó muy bien por la mirada medio resentida medio divertida de su amigo—. ¡No seas tan exagerado!

Frank negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada, pero el moreno sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Dorcas se le echase encima, alegando que era un pésimo amigo porque no tenía sentido del humor, o se burlara de él, para hacerlo reaccionar.

No hizo _nada._

Frunció el ceño y se volvió.

Dorcas le sonreía.

—¿Qué planeas?

No le gustaba esa sonrisa, era peligrosa.

—Nada malo. Lo prometo.

Dorcas era peligrosa, pero también su mejor amiga.


End file.
